ShinRa, Sweat and Staff Room Floors
by Speedy Speck
Summary: It's a hot day in the office and Elena asks Reno to cool her down...RenoxElena...One-Shot... R&R Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirty-ninth fanfic... And it's another Relena!...It just came into my head and I had to write it! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

_I would kill for a chilled mocha right now... _The blonde tucked some hair behind her right ear in an attempt to free her face from the cover as beads of clear sweat slid down her cheek, leaving reflective trails on her pale skin.

It was possibly the hottest day of the summer and she was stuck in Shin-Ra HQ behind her desk, and to make matters worse she had been forced to share her office with Reno, as his was being 'redecorated'.

She tried her best to focus her eyes on the papers in front of her, though the humidity was affecting her concentration greatly, and red head seemed to be doing nothing but tapping his pencil against the wooden desk.

Eventually her patience snapped and she shot a venomous death glare at her fellow Turk, ''Reno can you stop that incessant noise!''

''Yo chill Laney Paney...tsst...'' The red head put the pencil down on desk and stretched his arms, yawning widely.

A few moments of silence passed before the red head sighed and looked at the blonde with bored curiosity.

''Laney...''

''Hm?'' Elena wasn't really paying attention, but she knew if she ignored him he'd only become more persistent.

''What ya doing...?''

''Work...like you should be...'' She looked up at him now and raised at eyebrow.

Reno just shook his head before running a hand through his flame red locks, ''Pfft, it's to hot to work...''

''That's not an excuse...me, Tseng, and Rude are still doing our jobs... I don't see why you should be any different!...you're just lazy...''

''Am not...'' Reno crossed his arms in protest, his lips pulled into a strangely childish pout.

Elena pointed her pencil at him, ''Are too...''

''Am not!''

''Are too!''

''Am not!'' The red head had now jumped up in outrage, slamming his hands down on the table and glaring at the blonde.

A smirk spread across the young woman's face as an idea popped into her mind, ''Fine...if you're not lazy you won't mind going to get something to cool me down...''

Reno's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before replying, ''...Like what?''

''I dunno...a fan...some water...use your brain...for once...'' The last two words she muttered under her breath, but Reno still caught them.

''Ok...I will!'' He stuck out his tongue at her childishly and was soon out of the room.

Elena sighed in amusement before turning her head down to once again face her paperwork. She fingered the pages tentatively, before sorting them into piles.

_...Finally...I get some peace and quiet...plus my own slave! What could be-_

Before she could continue the rant inside her own mind, ice cold water crashed down upon her head, soaking her hair within seconds, letting chilly wet droplets trickle down onto her face and soon her white shirt was drenched and slightly see-through.

The blonde jumped up when the water hit and proceeded to stand still for quite some time, in stunned stock. Eventually she found her voice, ''Reno you...ASSHOLE!''

He flashed her a cheeky smile, ''Yo you asked me to get something to cool you down!''

''You are so dead...'' She began making her way around the damp desk, a look of contempt burning on her young face.

Seeing the approaching danger, Reno decided to evacuate, ''Yo you'll have to catch me first!''

Elena squeaked in frustration before quickening her pace, following the red head who was now quite away ahead.

She shouted after the young Turk, her face crimson with embarrassment and anger, ''Come back here you...you...''

''Ridiculously gorgeous man?'' Reno finished her sentence for her, cheeky arrogance coating his smooth voice.

She growled at him before pushing herself forward, now only metres behind her fellow Turk.

Soon the red head lead the pursuit into the staffroom and his pace slowed slightly.

Elena saw her chance and grabbed the bottom of his jacket, and before long the pair were on the floor. The blonde crawled forward and was soon straddling the red head.

Reno looked at her, a mock look of apology playing across his features, ''Yo don't kill me Laney...I only did what you asked...''

She opened her mouth in a stupor, ''No I...you didn't...I...I didn't ask for...oh you know that's not what I meant!''

''Well didn't it cool you down!'' He raised both his eyebrows at her knowingly.

The blonde sighed tiredly, ''Yeah, but now I'm soaked and bloody freezing...''

He paused in thought for a moment, ''Well...I could give you something to warm you up?''

''What you gunna do this time? Set me on fire?''

A devious smirk appeared on the red head and the blonde began to grow nervous, _Oh my...he's actually gunna set me on fire isn't he! I'm to young to die! I don't wanna have my hair burnt off...oh God I'll look like Rude!_

The red head began to rise slowly and soon Elena was leaning away gingerly, Reno's eyes completely focused on her the entire time.

Soon her curiosity got the better of her and the blonde opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, ''Reno...Wh-''

But before she could finish the red head had launched himself at her, his lips pressed against hers in a fiery embrace.

Elena's body went limp in surprise, her hand raised to his chest, as if ready to push him off if she so decided.

Reno's lips moved against her own, tenderly at first but soon one of his hands was upon the small of her back, pulling her into him, and deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, more for air than an actually want to stop, Reno gave her a small half smile, obviously a little chuffed with himself before whispering, ''Better now?'' His voice was soft but still brimming with Reno charm.

A few moments of silence passed before Elena's voice found it's way out of her mouth, sounding a little dazed, ''I...I...Well...I...Erm...Yeah...I mean...I'm...'' Her eyes gazed through him, as if unable to focus, her mind to busy trying to process what had just happened.

''Glad to be of service..'' He smirked at her before slowly getting up and straightening his jacket.

Elena sat there for a few seconds before copying her fellow Turk and raising from the floor, her brow furrowed in thought and confusion.

It was only when the red head opened the door to leave that she came to her senses, thinking quickly the blonde grabbed a nearby cup filled with liquid and chucked it over the young man.

He swung round, his mouth opening and closing but with no words escaping like a gulping fish.

Eventually though he found his voice, even if it was rather shaky, ''Yo what...what did you do that for? I'm...I'm...'' He paused for a moment before letting a shiver pass over his limbs, ''I'm...actually a bit chilly...!''

An usually cheeky smile crept onto Elena's now slightly red lips, ''Well...I'm sure we could find some way to warm you up...''

Reno looked at her with confusion for sometime before realising what the blond Turk was implying.

* * *

Tseng lifted the coffee cup to his lips, only to find it was empty. A disappointed sigh escaped the raven haired Turk before he made his way around the desk and out of the office.

As he walked to the staffroom to get a refill he looked over at Elena's office, noticing the silence coming from the room he began to worry.

_I hope they haven't killed each other yet...I really need those reports finished..._

As he opened the staffroom door his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised so far up, they almost disappeared into his hair.

_Hmph._

The two Turks were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't even noticed their superior's presence, which was lucky for him as he tried his best to close the door silently.

Tseng rubbed his temple and sighed, ..._Well...at least they're not killing each other...that's good...gotta think of the plus points Tseng..._


End file.
